Toontown Adobe Flash Content
Toontown Online had several Flash-made games, website parts, and advertisements. Some of these games were removed from certain websites before the actual game shut down, and some were still up on the main Disney.com website after the game had shut down. These Flash-made contents could be found on multiple international websites, such as Toontown Japan, Toontown Germany, etc. USA Miscellaneous English Toontown Throwing Game This Flash game simply involved a player aiming an orange Toon hand then clicking to throw pies at a Bean Counter/Downsizer in a Sellbot suit. When the player would successfully land a hit, there was a little cutscene showing the pie go "Splat!" and the Cog would make a talking noise taken directly from the phase files. It served as both an advertisement and a minigame, offering a Free Trial when the game was over, or when the player clicked the button at the bottom of the screen. The male voice actor from the USA Toontown commercial (Known for saying "Shweet!") can be heard at the end of this game offering the Free Trial. Toontown English Throwing Game2-0.png|Gameplay Toontown English Throwing Game3.png|"Pie Hitting" Cutscene Toontown English Throwing Game.png|The end of the game. Comcast Sponsor Advertisement This Flash advertisement involved Comcast Internet services being linked to Toontown Online in various ways. It offered one free month of membership, had a downloadable Toontown screensaver, and had a link to Toontown's website. Comcast Advertisement.png| Comcast Advertisement2.png| Cog Invasion Squirt This Flash game involved the player aiming their cursor then clicking to shoot water at the Cogs with Squirt gags. The more Cogs you defeated, the more points you'd get, and after a couple of points, you would get a new gag: 15 points - Glass of Water 45 points - Water Gun 90 points - Seltzer Bottle 150 points - Watering Hose The maximum level of Squirt gag you could get was level 5. The game lacked the Storm Cloud and the Geyser. The level of Squirt gag you had did not affect the gameplay in any way. No matter what gag you had, your shots would always defeat them in one hit. Besides the gags, there was also a radar at the top right of the screen which showed how many Cogs were in the area and how close they were to you. The green balls symbolizing the Cogs would turn red when Cogs would start getting too close. Once a Cog got too close to the player, the game would end harshly. If the player successfully fended off all of the Cogs, the game would end happily. The Toons in this game included several Toons that had belonged to the staff, used for showing off the game. These Toons had also been shown on Toontown's website during its very early days. The Cogs in this game are partially mismatched, such as the Flunky having a muscular body instead of its actual fat body, or the Yesman having a Cashbot colored suit. The music in this game was taken directly from the phase files. The main music was the music that was played while in the lower floors of a Cog building. Both of the ending themes are the exact same song except broken into different portions for each ending. This song was removed from the actual game in its latter stages. The winning theme features the ending half of "Sting Announce," while the losing theme features the beginning half of "Sting Announce." Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt2.png|Introduction Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt3.png|Instructions Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt4.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt5.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt6.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt7.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt8.png|Win Ending Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt9.png|Dangerously close Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt10.png|Lose Ending Cog Invasion Throw This Flash game is extremely similar to Cog Invasion Squirt. It has the same style of gameplay, (Aim & Click) and even has the same characters and same formula in several areas. However, there are a few differences, one of them being that the Squirt gags are Throw gags, another being that the title screen's background is a bit different, the game over screen has text, and there are graphical oversights that make this game less polished than Cog Invasion Squirt. As you progress through the game, your gags get stronger based on the amount of points you earn and the amount of Cogs defeated, just like Cog Invasion Squirt: 15 points - Fruit Pie Slice 45 points - Whole Fruit Pie 90 points - Cream Pie Slice 150 points - Whole Cream Pie The order in which you earn the Throw gags, unlike Cog Invasion Squirt, are in a different order than they are in the actual game. The pies are done in a way so that before you get a Cream Pie Slice, you level up your previous pie type first, while in the actual game, you get the Fruit Pie Slice then you get the Cream Pie Slice before you get the Whole Fruit pie. Toontown Cog Invasion Throw.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Invasion Throw2.png|Introduction Toontown Cog Invasion Throw3.png|Instructions Toontown Cog Invasion Throw4.png|Getting a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Throw5.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Invasion Throw6.png|Getting a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Throw7.png|Win Ending Toontown Cog Invasion Throw8.png|Lose Ending Laff Lanes This Flash game's subject is bowling with a Toontown theme. The main music that would play in this game was the Cog Elevator theme taken directly from the phase files. The player is a Toon with purple arms (Possibly the purple rabbit on the Title Screen) holding a green bowling ball. Upon startup, there is a red arrow-like icon on the wall in front of the bowling Toon. This red arrow's dots represent how many pins the player has left to knock down. The player gets two chances to knock down all of the pins in a single round. The game has 10 rounds in total. If the player aims too far left or right, the ball will go into the two gutters on the sides of the playing area, scoring them 0 points. Laff Lanes.png|Title Screen Laff Lanes2.png|Startup Laff Lanes3.png|Gameplay Laff Lanes5.png|Spare Laff Lanes6.png|Strike Laff Lanes4.png|Ending Puzzle Game #1 This Flash game was a mismatched photo puzzle game. The objective was to click on parts of the photo and swap them back to their correct places, forming a non-mixed up picture of a Toontown screenshot. After solving one puzzle, a selling point was quoted below the completed image. Occasionally, Cogs would come in and try to scrabble the puzzle all over again, and in order to stop them, the player had to click on all of the Cogs that would appear. The time left before the Cogs arrived was shown by an orange beaker-like tube on the right side of the screen. When the beaker would fill up and the bubbles reached the top, the Cogs would come. The beaker instantly filled up when the player had gotten a puzzle correct, meaning they'd have to fight off the Cogs one last time before progressing to the next stage. There were 8 stages in total. Toontown Puzzle Game.png|Stage 1 Toontown Puzzle Game14.png| Toontown Puzzle Game2.png| Toontown Puzzle Game3.png Toontown Puzzle Game4.png|Stage 2 Toontown Puzzle Game5.png| Toontown Puzzle Game6.png|Stage 3 Toontown Puzzle Game7.png|Stage 4 Toontown Puzzle Game8.png| Toontown Puzzle Game9.png|Stage 5 Toontown Puzzle Game10.png|Stage 6 Toontown Puzzle Game11.png|Stage 7 Toontown Puzzle Game12.png| Toontown Puzzle Game13.png|Stage 8